


Are You Fucking Insane?

by mtnofgrace



Series: 4 Word Tarlos Prompts [4]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace
Summary: “Are you fucking insane!?” For the prompts please! I loved your last work!! 💕
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 4 Word Tarlos Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130975
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	Are You Fucking Insane?

**Author's Note:**

> Awww thank you nonnie! I've enjoyed getting back into writing so I'm glad people are enjoying it. this fic is inspired by an og 911 scene with Athena when she's trying to get back into the dating scene. I was rolling with tears of laughter during it and I could just see it happening to Tarlos so I decided to write it. However I'm editing the scene to make it fit Tarlos and the situation; I don't think in the concept art of Carlos's house, Carlos has a headboard but for this one shot pretend he does.  
> Thank you for the ask nonnie & thank you Brit @moviegeek03 for helping me figure out who they would call, how this scene could work, and all your support it means the world  
> also thanks to my best girls @toews-a-peek & @jktwiw our little memory lane conversation today helped put me in the right mindset for this prompt

Carlos and TK had been out to the club with Paul. They were decompressing from the week like they usually did at least every couple of weeks depending on how their shifts lined up. Carlos had had his one beer minimum, and Paul was well on his way to a good time.

Ever since he and TK had been together, Carlos kept himself at one beer out of respect for his boyfriend. TK had told him it didn't bother him, but Carlos still wouldn't drink more. He didn't need to drink with TK, always feeling love drunk any time his boyfriend was close. 

They'd been dancing and having a good time, the club scene allowing them to be as close and as handsy as they wanted. The energy was high, the music flowing through them;TK was currently grinding all over Carlos, hands everywhere, but Carlos was no better; the alcohol making him free with his hands and lips. Since he quit drinking as much, one beer does more to him than it shoud. His hands gripped TK's hips helping keep him steady as his lips stayed attached to TK's neck either whispering words of promise for later or placing kisses in all of TK's sensitive spots. 

It doesn't take many more well placed kisses or promises of giving TK everything he wants, before TK is finding Paul and telling him they're heading out. He passes TK his keys, ever the responsible one even if it was one beer hours ago, as they head out. Carlos's hands wander the whole time TK's driving from his thigh up to TK's hips and crotch and back until TK is going crazy. 

"Carlos I swear to God if you don't quit I'm gonna use your handcuffs and cuff your hands," TK whines as he's stopped at a red light. "We're almost home," he says with a smirk sent Carlos's way. 

"You started it," Carlos pouts reminding TK how hard he'd made him inside the club. Carlos was just trying to return the teasing favor. 

"I know. Just let me get us home so I don't wreck your _other_ baby," he teases as he gives Carlos a quick kiss before he finishes driving them home. 

Carlos rolls his eyes affectionately at TK but he does keep his hand still on TK's thigh as TK keeps driving. Once home, lips attack lips once more as they're trying to unlock the front door to stumble through. 

Carlos manages to get the door unlocked and then he's spinning TK into the wall beside the TV as he kisses him senseless. TK is just as enthusiastic, pushing his hips into Carlos's, making breathy sighs and moans of pleasure encouraging Carlos not to stop. 

"Were you serious about the cuffs?" Carlos murmurs in between kisses as TK flips them so Carlos is against the wall. His mind had been playing TK's threat on loop, and it slipped out before he could think it through. At TK's lust blown wide eyed nod, Carlos can't help but growl and lift TK into his arms, carrying him up the stairs to their bedroom. 

He knows how much TK likes it when Carlos let's his dominate side out, and he's proved true as TK attacks his neck; Carlos is almost positive he's leaving a hickey, as TK let's out little whines and moans of pleasure. He drops TK on the bed and quickly strips as TK does the same, doing his best to wiggle out of his skin tight jeans. 

Carlos gets his cuffs out of his utility belt that's hanging on the closet door as TK gets lube and a condom out. Carlos tosses the cuffs down beside him as he climbs over TK, pinning him down and kissing him senseless. 

TK moans and withers under him as Carlos keeps kissing all over him, but TK takes him by surprise and flips them around so he's on top. He gives Carlos a shit eating grin as he pulls back so they can catch their breaths. "Let me see your hand Officer," TK says reaching for Carlos's wrist.

Carlos chuckles as TK takes his wrist to handcuff to the headboard. TK was too busy trying to kiss Carlos while cuffing him that he wasn't paying attention and ended up cuffing himself as well. "Oh shit," he murmurs as he realizes what's happened. 

"What? What's wrong?" Carlos asks finally looking up at his boyfriend. His eyes go to where TK's hand is still next to his and the cuff is securely around his wrist. 

"Ty," he whines face palming with his free hand. 

"I'm sorry. Your lips are distracting," TK accuses as he readjust his straddle on Carlos. "Please tell me you got the key," he all but begs, each word making Carlos's eyes wider. 

"Dios mio," Carlos groans his hand running down his face once more. 

"Carlos," TK whines as the reality of the situation dawns on them. 

"You weren't supposed to be cuff too," he huffs. "You should've been able to easily get it." 

TK hands his head resting it on his arm that is now cuffed to the headboard too. "Fuck what are we gonna do?" TK asks Carlos. 

Carlos is racking his brain, but there is no way either of them are going to be able to reach his belt for the key. "We're gonna have to call someone," Carlos whispers in dread. 

"We could call 911," TK starts before shaking his head no. "Or Michelle. She has key to your place." 

" **Are you fucking insane**?" Carlos asks with wild eyes. "No. No. No. We're not calling either of those. We'd never hear the end of it Tyler. And besides if we call 911 and get Grace what are you gonna do when she tells Judd?"

He watches as TK's eyes get wide. "You're right both of those are bad options. Fuck," he groans trying to rattle the cuffs to see if his would give. 

"What about.... what about Paul?" Carlos asks. "He'd keep our secret wouldn't he?" 

TK thinks it over for a minute before nodding. "Yea... we could do that." He starts looking for either of their phones and realizes they're both too far away. "Fuck we're gonna have to use siri," TK groans. 

Carlos has the calmest most authoritative voice of the two of them. So he calls for siri to call Paul on speaker and he just prays he picks up. Just when he thinks it's going to voice-mail Paul answers. Carlos asks him if he could come over and do them a big favor, and when Paul agrees, Carlos let's out a sigh of relief and tells him the front door should be open. 

While they wait, they cover up better but continue making out and leaving hickeys on each other. If it wasn't for Carlos's good ear they never would've heard Paul come in. Carlos hears him call out and Carlos wiggles his way to sitting with TK in his lap, TK's back to the bedroom door and the covers pulled up all around him. "Bedroom," Carlos calls back already feeling his face so red before Paul even gets there. 

The bedroom door just barely creaks open and TK turns his head to look at their best friend. "Yall know I'm straight right?" Paul reminds them with a hesitant look as TK starts laughing and Carlos turns redder. 

"Yes you dork," TK says holding up his wrist which in turn shows off Carlos's. "I accidently cuffed myself too and now we can't get the key. So would you be so kind as to get the key out of the belt hanging there on the closet and then leave," TK asks like the brat he is making Carlos groan. 

Paul stares at them like they've lost their minds before he starts laughing. "Wow... yall need this key?" He asks pulling it out of the utility belt. 

"Yes please," TK says. He'd hold his hand out for it, but he can't. Paul moves to unlock the cuff, but TK stops him. "Just the key. I'll get that later." Carlos isn't sure how he can keep turning redder but his face is on fire and he's gonna kill TK he thinks. 

"Oh... oh... I see. Ok. Here," Paul says dropping the key within reach. "You two don't hurt yourselves. Don't need yall calling 911 like this," he laughs as he heads back for the bedroom door. 

"Keep this between us?" Carlos finally finds his voice to call out before Paul is gone.

"Yea.. oh yea. Ain't nobody need to know about this," he laughs phone in hand as he heads out the door. 

Carlos is cussing in Spanish as TK laughs and resumes kissing all over him. It is some of the hottest sex of their lives, but they don't live it down from their friends for a solid two weeks. 


End file.
